An Autobiography
by ThatxGirlxThere
Summary: This is just an autobiography type thing that I had to write for school. Explains the past, present, and future.


A/N: Okay, this is an autobiography that I had to write in school. In my opinion, it's not really like an autobiography that I'd write, but it had to be formatted this way. I hope you guys like it. J

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Autobiography

**When I was born, I must have been in a hurry because it was all over in thirty minutes. I weighed seven pounds and was twenty-one inches long. I grew up in two completely different households. One was in a smaller area in Stillwater which led up to the much larger town of Colonie. I lived in a small trailer and went to a small school, but I was always a very good student. Moving to Colonie didn't cause that big a difference than the fact that I had to make a bunch of friends all over again. I started to participate in more activities ranging from band to newspaper club. I'd try out multiple clubs, but most of them never stuck. Chorus, soccer, and yearbook club just never felt right. Drama club was good for a while but it just got to be to much meaning that it was officially another no. The only one that ever actually felt right was newspaper club. I've always enjoyed being part of a school newspaper. Starting right in elementary school, I was making my own small newspaper for fun. It was never really just work for me. I've always gotten the support that I needed from friends and family too. Without them, I wouldn't have known what was right and what was wrong. They were my guide posts and they always kept me on track no matter what happened. They've helped me overcome many challenged to get to where I am today.**

**Now that I'm officially in high school, there are more potential ideas for my life out there. Many doors are open now, many more than I'd ever realized before. Trying to keep up with work to keep those doors open is getting a little challenging, but I do have faith. The fact that it is high school now won't stop me just because it is hard, it'll only motivate me to try to accomplish even more. I will still be in clubs because I don't want school to suppress my everyday life. They are also extremely helpful on college resumes, which are going to be really important. Making sure that I still enjoy things is just as important as working hard in my opinion. I am also spending a lot more time with my friends now to make sure that they don't feel disregarded. Getting good grades is important to me, but friends and many other things are equally important to be successful in the future.**

**Thinking about the future will always seem intimidating, but I will have to make up my mind for good at some point. I've thought about it in the past and I will persist in thinking about it in years to come. I will always be mulling until I get myself to stick with one thing. Many careers have been considered and no longer seem to be right. Those professions include being a veterinarian and a variety of other jobs working with animals. I'm always going to enjoy being around animals, but it'll never be the right career path for me. Instead, I plan to be a journalist to travel and be able to write. I've always enjoyed doing that and I will maintain that passion. The major places that are in my mind to achieve these goals are Ivy League colleges, preferably Harvard or Yale. They have always seemed like excellent schools to attend to be successful in life, and I will hopefully always feel that way.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, this was the first thing I ever wrote in high school. So I will understand if you don't think that it's my best work. I had to write in past, present, and future tense. That was unfortunately all a part of the assignment. It would have been better if I had more of a say in how I wrote this, but what's done is done. Please let me know what you think of this. J**


End file.
